Diving Into You
by TaintedSky
Summary: What happens when Riku's Darkness takes physical form and wants to become him? Simple, all hell breaks loose. Full Summary inside.pairings: Riku x Sora, onesided Oc x Sora.Read the first chapter and see if you like it first.
1. Am I dreaming or not

Full Summary: Starts at the beginning of Kingdom hearts and follows through to the end of KH2. When Sora got the keyblade he had no idea what he had done. He woke up Ikiru a being from Riku's darkness. Now with Ikiru and Riku's fate switched can Sora save Riku from his own darkness? Especially when Ikiru is becoming Sora's favorite?

Quote from future chapters"Ikiru, where is Riku!" yelled Sora

"Don't you get it Sora?" He said laughing. "I am Riku!"

Is better than it sounds. It is just hard to say with out reveling too much of the story.

This has MAJOR spoilers if you haven't beaten Kingdom Hearts I

My first Kingdom Hearts fic, be nice.

Pairings so far: Sora x Riku, Oc x Sora, O.C x Ansem and few others but those aren't that important.

Final Pairings: Up To the readers to decide.

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is ……. DO I own anything? Just playing I own only my O.C.

Note: This begins a few hours before Kingdom Hearts does

Prologue

Sora was tumbling through the darkness. He didn't know were he was or why just that he was falling. He didn't know how long he had been falling, just that he was. Then he sensed it. A pale green light in the blinding darkness. Instinctively he reached out for it.

The light spoke" Who are you?"

Sora tried to talk but no sound came. He wordlessly he thought his name.' Sora'

"Your name is Sora?" The light spoke" You should not be here Sora. You are not the chosen one. You are not Riku. Be gone. We have no need for you."

At the light's command the he was quickly leaving the dark. For a moment Sora could have sworn he saw a pair of emerald eyes illuminating the darkness.

Insert Line

Sora groggily sat up. It was morning according to the faint light flittering through the window into his junky room. He glanced at his clock. 9:30. Yawning, he slowly stood up. Had he been dreaming? It felt like he was really there. Shaking it off he quickly got dressed.

Making his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth, he stepped warily across the hallway, careful not to make to much noise lest he awake his mother. He looked in bath room mirror with slight horror. His normally bright blue eyes were now an eerie shade of green. Blinking as they retuned to normal he waved it off as still being sleepy. After all he had to hurry if he was going to catch Riku.

By the time he was ready to actually leave the house it was at least 10:00. He steeped out into the morning air with a sigh. Kairi wouldn't be up for another hour or two but Riku hopefully hadn't left without him. Walking down the street to Riku's house the door opened before he knocked.

Riku opened the door with a smirk. "It's about time. I was getting tired of waiting for you to get here. So you ready to go?"

Sora nodded." Race you there?" He said smiling.

He didn't wait for Riku to respond and took off running. He heard Riku laughing as he closed the gap between the two before gaining the lead. Riku had always been faster, and stronger. In fact even if he would never admit it, Sora was slightly jealous of Riku.

By the time Sora reached the dock Riku was already there slightly out of breath.

"Next time you challenge me to a race make sure you win." He said cockily.

"Whatever. You don't have to worry. Next time I'll win."

Climbing in there boats they slowly paddled toward Destiny Island. A small Island off the coast that Sora and the others often visited. The second they landed Riku and Sora immediately got out there wooded swords and began dueling.

Sora charged and slashed only to be dodged and have Riku come up behind him. Sora let out a small groan of pain as the wood thwacked against his back. His back was already bruised from the previous days fighting. It always happened the same way. With Sora losing.

Sora sat down massaging his back as Riku smirked." No one can beat Riku the chosen one." He joked.

Riku the chosen one. The dream from the previous night came to mind. That light's words echoed trough his head. "Be gone. We have no need for you." It had said

"You know Riku; I had a dream about you. It really confused me. I never had a dream like that before."

"Wow Sora. I had no idea you felt that way."

"Riku that is NOT what I meant. It wasn't that kind of dream" Sora exclaimed blushing

"Just kidding Sora. So what was it about?" Riku asked smiling

Just as sora opened his mouth to explain what the dream was about, a voice called out to them. Sora looked up to see Kairi, Selphie, Wakka and Tidus walking toward them.

"Riku, Sora can I speak to you two" Kairi said sweetly, too sweetly.

She led them aside and as soon as they were out of vision she hit the two in the back rather hard. Riku merely winced while Sora broke out into almost a seizure. "You two were supposed to come get me so we could work on the raft" She hissed. Kairi was scary when she got mad.

"We are sorry you know. We can work on it now, right Sora."

Sora on the other hand was still rubbing his back like a rabid howler monkey." You didn't have to hit me that hard you know!"

"Teehee, sorry Sora" Kairi giggled

"Well let's get started on the raft. We'll start by looking for supplies okay? Sora you look for Two Logs One Cloth and one Rope. We'll meet up after we're done okay?" Riku said

Sora nodded and made his way down to the shore and took a seat. Laying down he slowly drifted into sleep.

Insert Line

Sora was falling down through the dark. He seemed like he was falling forever. When he finally reached the bottom he was surrounded by Darkness. Afraid he took a step forward. He was awed as the darkness that was the ground transformed into doves and took of to the sky. The ground now held a picture of a pretty young girl in the center with 11 pictures of men surrounding it. Automatically he new her name, Snow White.

Sora knew he probably should have been scared yet he wasn't. Some warm felling in his heart told him he had nothing to fear of the darkness that surrounded him. As soon as that though came to him he heard a voice.

"So much to do so little time… "It began" Take your time, don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now step forward. Can you do it?"

Awkwardly he walked to the center of the platform. All along he couldn't help wondering why he was comforted by the strange voice. As if he knew it.

"Power sleeps within you." The voice began. As it spoke pedestals began to form around the platform, one holding a sword another a shield and another with a staff." If you give it form it will give you strength. Choose well."

He walked over to the sword. Upon touching it the voice spoke again." The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?"

Sora tried to speak only to find like the last time he couldn't so he though as loud as he could. 'Yes'

The voice obviously heard because it responded" The path is set" The sword disappeared from his hands. A warm feeling settled in his heart. It was like a missing part of him had returned.

"Now what will you give up in return?"

Sora walked over to the staff and picked it as well" The power of the mystic. Inner Strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Will you give up this power?"

Once again Sora cried out to the voice' Yes.'. The sword returned to his hand.

The Platform of Snow White shattered as Sora as Sora dived through to the Next Platform. It was a girl with a beautiful silver dress on. Cinderella.

"There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong."

The ground in front of Sora was at this point crawling with small shadows. They walked on all fours and had yellow eyes. The boldest one dashed forward and leaped. Sora slashed it in two with the blade. The others disappeared.

Now the platform was over come by darkness as Sora stood helplessly in the middle. Slowly he sunk through the liquid like darkness to the next platform. He couldn't see the face of the girl this time and could not guess.

A door was in front of him. He slowly walked to it. Of its own accord the door opened, a brilliant light shinning through. The light seemed unnatural as if no source could copy its purity.

"That door won't open just yet. The day you will open the door is both far and near."

He was now standing on the next platform. This one was more sinister showing the beautiful Aurora being surrounded by thorns. He stepped to the center and was surrounded by the shadows once again. He slashed trough the boldest two who charged him. His guard dropped and he got slashed across his back with a razor sharp claw. He sun and stabbed the remaining shadow angrily.

When the last shadow died, stairs of glass appeared and paved the way to a platform in the distance. He dashed along them. Sora could tell something bad was about to happen as soon as he reached the top of the stairs. He slowed his pace and walked onto Belle's platform. A large beam of light glowed from above.

"The closer you get to the light the greater your shadow becomes." The voice said

Sora turned to face his shadow which had grown. It separated from the ground as Sora immediately jumped away. It grew larger to the point it no longer resembled Sora.

"But don't be afraid. And don't forget…."

At this point Sora made a break for the other side of the platform almost falling off the edge.

A new voice spoke one different from before. "Come on, what are you afraid of? Only scardy cat are afraid of there shadows, Sora."

With hardened resolve Sora readied him self for a fight. The shadow massive fist glowed with energy as it came crashing down. Sora leaped out of the way and began slashing wildly at the fist. The shadow with drew it and began gathering energy in the heart shaped hole of its chest.

Before Sora could react he was smashed by a beam of darkness from the energy. It burned like fire. Another followed and another. Sora's eyes clouded over in pain.

"Sora move!"

Sora looked up to see another energy charged fist smash down. He rolled out of the way in time.

"Aim for the head."

This time Sora ran across the Shadow's arm and let out a flurry of blows to its head.

"Good. Now finish it."

With one last furious stab to the shadow's head Sora jumped down.

The sword disappeared as Sora jumped out of the way of two more fists. He lost his balance and fell. A portal of darkness opened under him as the shadow came crashing down.

"-but don't be afraid. You hold the mightiest weapon of all."

Sora desperately tried to move but the darkness held him in place.

"You are the one who will open the door."

And with that he woke up.

Insert Line

Kairi was leaning over him

"Sora, you lazy bum. I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here."

"No! This huge black thing swallowed me up I couldn't breath I couldn't- Ow" he winced as a pain shot through his head.

"Are you still dreaming?" Kairi chuckled.

"It wasn't a dream! Or was it? I don't know." He sighed "What was that place? So bizarre"

"Yeah sure" Kairi said

"Hey aren't you guys forgetting about me? I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." Riku said.

He was carrying a log in his hand, which he threw to Sora, who failed to catch it.

"And you're just as lazy as he is." He said

"So you noticed" she giggled" alright we'll finish the raft together. I'll race you."

"You're kidding?" Riku said incredulously. Sora and Riku took off running after one look at each other.

Kairi was farthest in the back called out for Sora to wait.

"What happened to your back?"

"What do you mean Kairi?"

"Well your shirt's ripped and your back is bloody and bruised."

"Oh, see in that dream I had….. " He started when the voice that had saved him called out

"Don't tell her. It's not time for her to know."

"Err I mean, it's from Riku and me sparring." Sora lied

Kairi's face remained concerned"Are you sure you're okay?" Why don't you go home I'm sure Riku will understand? I won't take no for an answer"

Sighing Sora agreed.

Insert line

When Sora finally got home, he was immediately ran to his room and took off his ripped shirt. Using a mirror he looked at his back. Instead of just being bruised like it was that morning, it was cut and bloody. Sighing he went to get band aides and disinfectant how was he going to tell his mother.

"I swear mom. It was a cat that did it. Well the bruises are from Riku but the cut is from a cat." Sora exclaimed. He winced in pain as she wrapped his bandages tighter.

"I don't believe it. And as soon as your better I'll beat the truth out of you but until then go take a nap. When you wake up dinner will be ready" She said shaking her head and handing him some pain killers." The medicine will put you to sleep any way.

Sora made a break for his room. He didn't slow down until he got there. Flopping on his bed he slowly shut his eyes as the pills took affect. He was really tired of sleeping.

Insert line

Sora awoke in utter darkness. Fear shot through him. He couldn't see or think just wander in the dark. When Sora was about to give up a voice called out.

"Let me see your back." Sora recognized the voice immediately. It was the one who saved him when he had given up on fighting the large shadow.

"It's called a darkside" the voice offered" So are you going to show me your back?"

"First come out! Show me who you are!" Sora called out to the darkness.

A figure stepped out to reveal himself. Sora saw the figure of a boy maybe one or two years older than him appear. Sora couldn't see his eyes or make out his face in the darkness. The boy quickly glided through the dark closer to Sora.

"Now, are you going to let me see your back?" He said. The kept his shoulder length hair in his eyes, blocking them from sight.

Hesitantly Sora dropped the bandages revealing the nasty wound. Gingerly the other boy touched the wound moving his hand over it. At first it hurt, and then the pain lessened to the point he couldn't feel a thing.

"There all better. Even the bruises are gone." The boy said

"Thank you. What's your name?" Sora said

For the first time the boy looked directly at him letting his black hair fall out of his face to reveal a familiar pair of emerald eyes. "My name is Ikiru. I've been waiting for you Sora"

Insert line

Alright sorry for how boring this was I promise it gets better. But other than that, what do you think? Good? Bad? Okay? I need your reviews to help me make it better so please review.

If you want me to update faster review. It encourages me

On to other subjects, Ikiru means to exist. After you find out more about him you'll see why that was the perfect name.

Sorry there wasn't any Yaoi in this chapter. That'll start soon, don't worry.

R&R


	2. Diving into another world

Alright, this chapter was really hard to write so I hope you enjoy it.

I would kike to thank anyone who read the story. Any way here it is

Disclaimer: I will never own Kingdom Hearts

Chapter two: A whole new world

* * *

For the first time the boy looked directly at him letting his black hair fall out of his face to reveal a familiar pair of emerald eyes. "My name is Ikiru. I've been waiting for you Sora" 

He leaned in close. His eyes were the only light in the endless darkness. Sora gasped in shock. Those eyes were the same as the ones that he had seen in his dream and again in the mirror. Something otherworldly radiated from those eyes. Intead ofinspiring fear however they were calming

"Sora, why are you here instead of Riku? It doesn't make since. Riku has been chosen since birth. Why change now?" Ikiru asked

"I don't really know what you're talking about. I don't even know if I am dreaming or not? What's going on?"

"Soon your world will be plunged into darkness. But don't worry. Even if everything goes to the dark, there'll still be the light at the end." He paused before saying" "This world has been connected Sora. Tied to the darkness and will soon be completely eclipsed."

"What are you talking about? It doesn't make sense"

"Your friend, Riku has cast his heart to darkness. He is so desperate to escape this island that in his desperation, he will destroy it. He knows nothing. And one who knows nothing can only understand nothing."

"Riku cast his heart in the darkness? What are you talking about?" Sora was growing angrier by the second." Riku would never do anything to destroy the island! Don't talk about him that way!"

"I'm sorry." he said quickly."It is not my place to judge. I suppose I am the last one who has the right to judge those of the darkness. But this does show me that it's still too soon to tell you the truth. But don't worry. Soon Sora we will meet again I would stay Sora but I have another meeting soon. Stay safe." Ikiru smiled and then Sora woke up.

* * *

Sora shot out of bed in surprise. He was really starting to think he was going crazy. At least his back felt better. His back! Rushing to the mirror he looked in awe at his back. 

All off the bruises were gone and the cuts had disappeared with out a trace. In fact even scares from when he was five were gone. In fact it was almostas ifthey were never there.So it was real after all. Stretching and looking at the clock he almost jumped out of his skin. 2:00 P.M.

He was seriously late too work on the raft.He was sopposed to be there at 12:00 at the latest, not to mention he didn't get a chance to do his everyday ritual with Riku. Throwing on his clothes he ran out of the door with a start. He didn't want toupset Riku after all. He dashed to the dock in record time.

Hoping in a boat he took off for Destiny Island. When he landed he rushed passed Wakka and Selphie and sraght to the door that connected the two sides of the Island. Riuk was already there.

"Sorry I'm late Riku." An out of breath Sora panted

"I guess I can forgive you, let's just get started for now. We still need to name the raft. Let's see….Highwind?" Riku asked

"Oh common, that's terrible. How about…Ikiru?" He said thinking of the boy from the darkness.

"How about" Riku started

"The usual" Sora finished

Riku nodded cracking his neck" Let's do it."

"You guys at it again?" Kairi asked as she walked toward them." Alright I'll be the judge."

"If I win I'm captain and if you win…."

"I get to share a paopu with Kairi… The winner gets to share a paopu with Kairi" Riku smirked

"Huh well wait a minute"

Kairi eyes lit up. With renewed enthusiasm she said" All right on my count three two one GO!"

Sora and Riku took off running. Over the bridge Sora unfortunately fall though one of the faulty planks. By the time he caught up with Riku wasn't even bothering to run. He had toned down in to a small jog and was already on his way back.

With a small sigh Sora touched the tree and began to head back. He had lost.

When he got there a smirking Riku said" Looks like we're naming the raft Highwind, huh?"

"But what about the paopu?"

"Oh, that was just a joke. Besides Kairi is like a little sister to me. I wouldn't share a paopu with her."

"Who would you share a paopu with then?" Sora asked

"You"

"Excuse me!" Sora yelled blushing

"I'm just playing Sora." Riku sighed." Go get started on the raft. Look for provisions. All we need now is mushrooms. You were asleep when we got the rest of the food."

With Riku

As Sora walked off he couldn't help but wish Sora had said yes to the idea of sharing a paopu. He couldn't remember how long he had wanted to be more than friends with Sora but he had for quite awhile.

"Do you love the boy?" a voice spoke. Riku head jerked around desperately looking for a source.

There standing across from him was a man. Something evil seemed to radiate from him.

"Who are you?" Riku demanded

"Light and dark do not mix. Any future you have with the boy is cursed. You are tainted with the stench of darkness. No longer are you chosen by the keyblade."

"What in the hell are you talking about?" He hissed. This guy was pissing him off.

"The only way to truly win the boy's heart is to dive into darkness. Hold no fear in your heart when the time comes. That is the only way to other worlds. You see darkness is the heart's true essence. Any way I have a meeting with your friend Sora. Remember what I said." With that the man was gone leaving Riku to angrily leap at the spot where he once stood.

* * *

Sora walked off still in a daze over Riku and his conversation. He didn't want Riku to share the paopu with him did he? Shaking the feeling off, he headed to the secret cave which always had mushrooms. 

Sighing he silently picked it. He sat down looking at the drawings that covered the cave walls. Most were of random things, but his favorite was one of him and Riku playing. The sound of some one else there knocked him out of his revere.

"Huh who's there?"

"I have come to see the door to this world" a cloaked fellow said. Something about his voice sent shivers down Sora spine. It was the same feeling he got when he was in the darkness.

"This world has been connected." The cloaked man spoke again

"WH-what are you talking about"

"Tied to the darkness soon to be completely eclipsed" He spoke again. This time Sora recognized the words as the same as the ones that Ikiru spoke.

"Whoever you are stop freaking me out like this" Sora yelled "Where did you come from?"

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door."

"So you're from another world. Tell me do you know Ikiru?"

"So much to learn, yet you understand so little"

Sora was getting colder every time the man, if it was even a man spoke. It was as if the mans voice drained his very life. Then Sora felt the familiar energy of Ikiru wrap around him warming him. 'Sora be careful' Ikiru mentally warned.

"So I'll find out what's out there. I'll go to other worlds. And see what's out there."

"A meaning less effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing."

At that point a strange growling came from the door that he and Riku had found when they were younger. Was that the way to other worlds? Through that door? He looked up to find the strange man gone. HE grabbed the mushrooms and ran away from the secret place as fast as he could. He went directly to Riku a million thoughts rushing through his head.

He quietly gave the provisions to Riku; not noticing Riku too looked troubled, or hearingRiku when he asked was he okayand walked off with out another word. The man's words had disturbed him. Plus Ikiru saying the world was soon to be swallowed by darkness; it was the exact same thing that the strange man said.Something wasn't right.

When he finally got home he was began thinking if a way to contact Ikiru. He raided his cabinet took some sleeping pills and hoped it would work.

* * *

Once again Sora found himself falling through the dark. But this time when the fall was over Ikiru was not waiting for him. No, the only other person there was the man in the brown cloak. The man from before, the one he had met in the Secret Place. 

"Where's Ikiru?" Sora asked nervously.

"Off to fulfill his destiny. Shouldn't you be doing the same thing? Keyblade master." The man stepped forward. "You are brave to cast off in the darkness. And why would you do that.To see someone who shouldn't even exist. Yes your heart is strong indeed. I wonder what heartless it would make?" Sora took astep bck

"You won't touch his heart" Ikiru's voice boomed out from the dark." Even here in the core of darkness, you still need to play by the rules of the game. Sora wake up. Riku and Kairi need you."

In an instant he was gliding through the dark headed for the light. He shot in surprise waking from his slumber. He shot up to the sound of thunder at Destiny Island. He had to save the raft and his friends.

When he got to the island he was horrified to see it crawling with the shadows from his nightmare. He swung the wooden sword at one. The shadow didn't even look affected.

'Run for it' Ikiru's voice rang through his head

Deciding to take the advice he began running. He saw Riku standing calmly at the center of Paopu Island. His eyes standing ahead starring at nothing as if he did not see what was going on around him. Jumping on the roof of the shack and then running across the bridge to them he barely dodged the shadows.

"Where's Kairi? I thought she was with you?" Sora asked

"The door has opened."

"What?" Sora asked

"The door has opened, Sora. Now we can go to the outside world." Riku said excitedly

"What? No! We have to find Kairi." Sora said adamantly

"Kairi's coming with us" Riku barked.

Looking toward the sky at the massive ball pf darkness enveloping the island, He said" Once we step through we may not come back. We may never see our parents again. There is no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us. I'm not afraid of the darkness!"

Riku extended his hand toward Soar a crazed look in his eye. He was infinitely calm as if he was expecting it.

"Riku…" was all sora could manage to say.

A portal of swirling darkness opened beneath Riku's feet. Tentacles of darkness reached up attempting to swallow Riku. Sora rushed forward to help him only to have a similar one appear under him. It held him in place like glue. Desperately he reached for Riku's hand.

The darkness spread and grew until it had swallowed them both. Just before he gave up hope, something Ikiru had said came back to him. There's always light at the end. A blinding flash illuminated the darkness.

The darkness binding him broke away. In his hand was a key shaped weapon. Key blade. The word echoed through his head again and again. Before he could move another portal of darkness opened where Riku had been standing. Up out of the darkness rose Ikiru.

His green eyes flashing, he smirked at Sora." I hope you're ready. Cause if your not, we're all doomed." His nails extended into long black claws. Get ready they come." He spoke

Sora spun to see dozens of heartless swarming around them. He leaped into them with the Keyblade slashing. He would attack one and be followed up by Ikiru with the finishing blow. It was endless. For every shadow they cut down, another rose in its place.

"Keep moving" Ikiru said dragging him along the Island toward the secret place.

Where the hole toward the secret place should have been was a majestic door. Pulling it open they rushed inside. Crouching through the long narrow path way they reached the center where Kairi waited.

"Sora." She said reaching out to him

A massive blast of darkness pushed her toward Sora. He tried to catch her only to have her disappear in his arms. The energy continued to push blasting then both out of the Sora and Ikiru out of the cave.

Sora stood horrified at what was left of his Island. It was nothing more than a floating piece of rock in the sky. Everything was being sucked into the large ball of darkness.

A darkside rose a stood menacingly glaring at Sora and Ikiru.

"Let's go Sora" Ikiru said charging.

The darkside heart-shaped hole glowed with energy. It sent out blast wave after wave of power. Sora knocked the blasts back, using the keyblade like a bat while Ikiru ripped at the darkside's hands.

It let out a roar of fury before smashing its fist into the ground at Sora. Sora jumped back and ran along side the darksides' arm. Ikiru just behind him. At the same time they attacked the darksides head and jumped away. The darksides movement stilled and for a second Sora would have sworn its eyes looked sad.

The darkside floated up into the black sphere of energy. Ikiru was sucked in after it and finally Sora. Sora eyes widened before everything faded into black.

* * *

Sora woke up with the felling of something cold and wet rubbing against his face. 

"What a dream"he groaned closing his eyes heading back to sleep, when something hit his chest hard.

"Ow, this isn't a dream." Sora exclaimed. Looking around he noticed he was in an alley slumped against a building.

A large yellow dog was in front of him." Do you know were we are boy?"

The dog took off running. Looking around he saw Ikiru unconscious in a corner of the alley. He gently tapped him" Ikiru wake up" Sora chanted

Ikiru stirred slowly opening his eyes. With a sigh he stood up. "What's going on? Where are we?"

Not knowing the answer himself Sora merely shrugged." Let's go find out what world we are in hmm?" Ikiru suggested.

Walking out of the alley Sora looked around in awe. "I really am in another world!" He exclaimed "But what happened to my island If I am here?" he asked Ikiru.

Ikiru looked away hastily"I am sorry but some things are best left unsaid" Ikiru said looking away. He did not look back up until he heard the soft crying of Sora.

Ikiru wrapped him in an embrace. "Shh it'll be okay." he soothed running a hand through Sora's hair. Ikiru really hated lying to people.

* * *

"So Ikiru has escaped from the darkness. The keyblade, a weapon of salvation or destruction. Sora, do you know exactly who it is with you? Do you know what you have awoken from the darkness? I suppose things just got a lot more interesting." The hooded man thought. 

"I wonder Sora, who is it you should fear me, or the one who comforts you even now?" He said shaking his head" either way it hampers very little with my plan. I wonder will you still play by the rules Ikiru." He laughed a chilling laugh that reverberated through the darkness.

* * *

So can anyone guess what Ikiru is or at least part of it? I hope I did a good job on the last two paragraphs; they were the hardest to write, but also were very fun. It took forever to finally get to this point. Things really heat up in the next few chapters as the story really starts. 

So how ws this chapter? I did'nt really like it. It seemed I don't know forced. I would really apprciate Constructive Critism.

Read and Review!


	3. Everthing comes together

Disclaimer: If I owned it, Kingdom hearts would just be a really big Yaoi fest, sadly I don't

Hm I hope you like this chapter It is the longet so far. Almost a thousnd words longer than the last one.

* * *

Chapter three: Everything comes together

Releasing Sora he looked in his eyes." Are you okay now?" He said Concern flashing in his eyes.

Sora looked up wiping remnants of tears from his eyes. Embarrassed he shook his head "I'll be okay. Do you think I'll every see any of my friends again, Ikiru? I need to know."

"You'll see them again, but I won't guarantee anything. But I have a feeling you'll be seeing Riku and Kairi very soon. In fact why don't we split up and look for them?" A small was smirk playing at his lips.

Sora nodded "We'll meet back here okay? See ya" He said waving Ikiru off.

Ikiru turned and walked off. Sora looked around. The town looked nothing like the Island. He looked at his surroundings. The only conclusion he could come up with was to enter the small shop behind him. It was as good a place to start as any.

A man turned to face him as soon as he entered the store. "Hey there how can I help…aw, it's only a kid." Disappointment evident in his voice.

"I'm not a kid. The name's Sora." He said offended

"Okay, okay simmer down. So why the long face, Sora? You lost or something?"

"No! Well, maybe. Where am I?" He asked reluctantly.

"Huh, maybe you should explain?"

So Sora told him everything. Where he lived, the shadows, Ikiru, and everything that came to mind. The look on the mans face said he knew more than he was telling. Suspicious, Sora decided to leave out the keyblade an d the strange dreams. After all, even he wasn't too sure about those.

"So this is Traverse Town. So gramps I'm really in another world?"

"Don't call me gramps! The mane is Cid. Not sure what you're talking about but this sure ain't your Island."

"Guess I'll look somewhere else for Riku." He said spinning to leave.

"If you run into trouble come back here. I'll look out for you." Cid said.

Sora sighed and left to start looking in another of town.

With Ikiru

From his perch on a roof of Traverse Town he could see everything clearly. Neither Riku nor Kairi were there. Riku ended up most likely in a different world and Kairi, he couldn't explain. She had lost her heart yet he couldn't feel it in the darkness.

However two of the King Mickey's servants were there. They were desperately searching for the key. Sora's key. Thoughts of Ikiru's past flicked into his head. _Why did Sora have to look so much like HIM?_

He sensed the familiar sound of Ansem laughing. Twirling around he came face to face with Ansem who wasn't hiding behind his hood. 'How bold of him' Ikiru thought

"Ikiru, how are you?" Ansem smiled falsely. Why the man pretended he could feel was beyond Ikiru.

Ikiru smirked up at the taller man. With a playful contempt in his eyes he said "Why Ansem, I do believe you are breaking the rules to our little game?"

"How ever do you mean?" Ansem smirked. Aggravating the other boy was too much fun.

"What do I mean!" He hissed playfulness gone. "I mean that in the last 48 hours alone you have broken almost every rule we made! You came to the islands, you talked to Riku AND Sora, and you had the heartless attack Kairi and the other citizens of Destiny Island and you personally saw to it that the Islands were destroyed!"

He was furious. "If anything had happened to Sora, I would have killed you myself! Do not tempt me Ansem. Do not."

"Who are you to threaten me? I am Ansem, Seeker of darkness! I have nothing to fear from you!" Ansem spat. His playful smile was gone, replaced by a visage of fury.

"You may seek the darkness all you want! But know this, while you seek the darkness_ I am what the darkness is made of_!" With that he turned to walk away when Ansem grabbed his shoulder.

Ansem heard the soft chink of a key and before he knew it had a keyblade pointed at his throat. "How is this possible?" The heart shaped handle running up it the deadly blade. It was a soft shade of blue mixed with silver. The very tip had two prongs coming from it making it look like the blade had fangs. But it was missing one thing, a keychain there was none.

"_It's a gift from Riku_. Not that he knows he gave it too me. Not quite as good as Sora's though. Only a cheap imitation compared to his. _It was made from both the darkness in Sora, Riku and my heart_. Now be gone before you force my hand. And by the way, our little game isn't over." Ikiru smirked.

With a last look of contempt Ansem was gone. The second he was Ikiru dropped to his knees panting. The strength it took to summon that blade was too much unless he was close to Sora. He would have to remember that. Slowly his eyes slid shut and he drifted unconscious as it continued to sap his strength.

* * *

Sora had searched everywhere and had not found Riku or Kairi. Not to mention the Town was crawling with the monsters from the Island. Sora had to fight his way through the districts of the town and was truly exhausted. Deciding the next best thing to do would be to return to Cid. Sighing he walked in the Accessory shop.

"Still haven't found your friends huh? Take another look around town." Cid encouraged

As soon as he walked back out of the shop someone spoke to him.

"They'll come at you out of nowhere." The person said

Sora spun to the direction of the voice." Who are you?" he asked startled

"And they'll keep on coming at you, as long as you continue to wield the keyblade. But why? Why would it choose a kid like you?" The man said squeezing the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Sora asked insulted

"Never mind. Now let's see that keyblade." He said walking forward

"What? There's no way your getting this"

"All right then have it your way." He said pulling out his sword. The handle shaped like a gun.

His fist charged with fire as he shot off a blast. Sora jumped back from where his feet would have been a few second's before as the ground lit up with flame. While he was distracted a the man jumped with alarming speed and landed a few feet in front of him and let out a swift strike against Sora's chest leaving a bloody cut.

The force of the blow knocked him down the stairs in front of the shop. Sora looked up just in time to block another sword strike. He saw his opening and took it. He let out two vertical cuts before the man recovered and slashed again, this time along Sora's shoulder.

Sora quickly distanced him self from the strange man and prepared for another attack. The man launched another fire ball and leaped in the air. This time Sora knocked it back. The man was stunned in mid air. Sora jumped too and unleashed a flurry of blows ending with a crushing blow that sent the man falling painfully to the ground.

The man stood back up panting and bleeding. He collapsed on one knee, his breathing intensified.

"Now…you're…gonna…You're gonna… uh" Sora's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he collapsed and fell to the ground. Hard.

* * *

Ikiru slowly sat up. Every part of his body hurt and he had a migraine. Rising to his feet he heard two voices coming from below. The king's servants. One resembled a duck while the other was more like a giant dog. Dropping down from the building he causally landed on his feet in front of the two.

They both screamed and jumped in the air. All the noise was making his head hurt. When they finally calmed down Ikiru asked" Where is your king? I must speak with him. He... has something that belongs too me."

A young girl who was behind the duck and dog tapped the duck on the shoulder. This resulted in more screaming. "Excuse me, did the king send you?" she asked timidly.

It was going to be a long day was Ikiru's only thought.

With Sora

When Sora awoke he was surrounded by darkness. The only light was the soft glow of the platform he was laying on. This platform was different. Every thing about it was wrong somehow when compared to the other ones he had seen.

The glow was brighter for one. But the thing that really caught his attention was the picture. On one third of it was a boy with the keyblade in his hands. He had spiky brunette hair that fell into his eyes. To Sora it was like looking in a mirror. He seemed to be sleeping. On his back were two beautiful white angel wings. They stretched across most of his third of the platform. _Light._ The tip of one of his wings touched the center of the platform, where Sora was standing.

Another third of it however, was a picture of Ikiru. He was sleeping too. In his hand there was another blade not a keyblade but similar. From his back there were two wings. But unlike the bright white the brunette's shined, Ikiru's shined with a sinister black luster. Sora was in awe. _Darkness._ The tip of his wing also touched the center of the platform.

The last part of it was covered by a third sleeping boy. This one had silver hair that reminded him of Riku. In his hand was a complicated looking sword. It too looked like a keyblade yet somehow wasn't. His wings were the strangest. One was the beautiful white of the first boy and the other was the awe-inspiring black of Ikiru's wings. _Twilight._ The tips of both of his wings touched the center.

A sharp pain shot through Sora's head. A thousand thought's splashed through his head. All of them were Ikiru. He recognized the voice. However one thought spoke more clearly than the others

"Get out of my head" Ikiru hissed

And in an instant Sora was flying through the nothingness back to the light.

Insert line

"Come on you lazy bum. Wake up."

Sora slowly rose from a bed. His eyes came to focus on Riku.

"You okay" He asked softly

"I guess…." Sora said his head in a daze

"Those creatures that attacked you are after the keyblade. But it is your heart they really want, because you wield the keyblade."

"I'm so glad you're okay, Riku" Sora said happily

"Riku? Who are you talking about?" The voice was now different. Female.

"I'm the great ninja Yuffie!" she said with pride.

Sora blinked whipping his eyes. Indeed there in front of him was a female that he had never seen before.

"I think you might've over done it Squall."

"That's Leon" He corrected. Sora recognized him. It was the man he fought.

Sora's eyes turned to the weapon at Leon's feet." The Keyblade" Sora said

"Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures. It turns out that's how they were tracking you." Yuffie slowly

"It was the only way to shield your heart from them. But it won't work for long. Still hard to believe that you of all people are the chosen one." Leon said swinging the keyblade. It glowed and disappeared before reappearing in Sora's hands.

"Well I suppose beggars can't be choosers "he sighed.

"Why don't you start making sense? What's going on here?"

With Ikiru

"Okay you know that there are other worlds out there besides this one right?" The young lady, Aerith asked gently

"Yeah but there supposed to be a secret."

'They've been secret because they've never been connected until now." The young girl closed her eyes remorsefully" When the heartless came everything changed."

With Sora

"The heartless" Sora asked confused

"The ones who attacked you remember?" Yuffie offered

"Those without hearts. The darkness in people's hearts-that's what attracts them" Leon said slowly." And there is darkness within every heart."

"Hey have you heard of a man named Ansem" Yuffie asked

With Ikiru

"Ansem?" Goofy asked

"Yes. He was studying the heartless and recorded his findings in a very detailed report."

At this Ikiru perked up. "Can we see them?" He asked

Aerith shook her head" Its pages are scattered everywhere." Ikiru let out a depressing sigh.

"Scattered" Donald asked. Ikiru winced. His voice was like nails against a piece of glass.

"Too many worlds" Aerith said softly.

"Oh, then maybe the King went to find them." Goofy suggested

"Those were my thoughts exactly."

"We have got to find him quick."

"No wait" Donald spoke again. "First we need that key." This provoked another wince from Ikiru. His migraine + Donald's voice Pain

"That's right the keyblade" Aerith said

With Sora

"So this is the Key" Sora said in awe examining the blade.

"Exactly" Yuffie said.

"The heartless have great fear of the Keyblade. That's why they'll keep coming after you. No matter what." Leon said morbidly walking away from Sora.

"Well I didn't choose this" Sora said looking away

"The keyblade chooses its master and it chose you." Yuffie said cheerfully.

"So… tough luck" Leon said nonchalantly

Sora stood up and walked over to Leon who addressed him curtly.

"Sooner or later the heartless will find you. You'd best prepare yourself" He said

Sora looked at him confused"Prepare myself?"

"To fight for your life. Are you ready?" Leon asked solemnly

Sora nodded. "Yuffie lets go join Aerirth. She should be there with the others by now."

"Leon' Yuffie screamed pointing to a heartless that appeared in the room. It was different from the other ones Sora had seen. This one was shaped like a small soldier in armor

"Yuffie go" Leon yelled Yuffie smashed though the door to the adjoined room smashing Donald. Ikiru's nose twitched. He smelled a heartless.

"Sora let's go" Leon yelled slicing trough the Soldier and knocking it out the window. He leaped down after it swiftly followed by Sora and Ikiru.

"Don't bother with the small fry. Find the leader" Leon advised before taking off

Ikiru landed softly beside Sora.' Well what are we waiting for?" He said smiling. He summoned a blade to his hand. The one Sora had seen him with in the dream. Ikiru swung it and cut through a heartless before following after Leon.

Snapping out of his daze he took of after them. A bold heartless leaped at his thought and was promptly slashed in two. He ran to the end of the alley he was in and took a door into the second district that let out by the water fountain. A heartless surprised him, biting him deeply on his shoulder. He stabbed it with the keyblade and kept going.

Sora ran though the center of the district killing heartless as he went. He crashed trough the door to the Third district. He took a deep breath as it actually seemed calm there. Ikiru was standing there as well. They dashed down the stairs and stood in the center.

"Sora look out" Ikiru yelled

Sora looked up to see two objects falling. A duck and a dog. He tried to get out of the way only too late as he was crushed by the two. Groaning Sora tried to clear his head.

The two people who had landed on him looked at the weapon in his hand. "The key!" they said unanimously.

The ground rumbled as stone columns shoot forth and block all the exits. Before they knew it they were surrounded by heartless. They quickly got to there feet weapons at the ready. Ikiru gave Sora a hand up.

"This… should be fun" he said before launching into the fray.

Sora slashed a nearby heartless and spun to cut another. One of the Soldier-like heartless leaped and kicked Sora in his chest. Before he could recover another out maneuvered him and slashed him on his back. Why was it always his back!

A sudden lightning bolt struck down and killed both of them. Donald Duck yelled out to him" Your Welcome" and continued fighting. Goofy crashed one with his shield against he wall and Ikiru stabbed it mercilessly. They stood back to back in the center of the area, all enemies killed.

Before they could relax, giant pieces of Armor felled fro the sky. They reassembled them selves so they looked like a giant suit of armor. It stepped toward them, swinging its massive feet trying to kill them. They scattered.

Ikiru jumped up slashing at the Armor's hand while goofy and Donald attacked the feet. Sora leaped back as its free hand came crashing down near him. He slashed it. The keyblade tore through it like it was tin. The hand exploded into darkness.

Ikiru dug his claw into the armor with one hand and slashed with the artificial Keyblade with the other. It too imploded into darkness. Ikiru turned his focus to the body of the heartless continuing his assault.

Donald sent a wave of fire at one of the feet while Goofy charged the other. The massive heartless fell as both of its feet were destroyed. The body spun around like a spinning top knocking away Ikiru, Donald and Goofy.

As soon as it slowed, Sora took a leap and destroyed the body of the heartless panting. The body shuddered violently as the head slid off the armor. A beautiful light shined as a heart was released from the armor and floated toward the sky. The body disappeared in a brilliant light.

"So you've been looking for me?" Sora asked goofy and Donald.

"They two have been seeking the wielder of the keyblade." Leon said. Sora resisted asking him where he had been during the fight.

"Hey why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds in our vessel." Goofy suggested.

"I wonder if I can find Riku." Sora asked looking down with a soft sigh. To this Ikiru rolled his eyes. Did the boy think of any one else? Some things never changed.

"Of course" Donald said causing Sora's head to jump up.

Goofy leaned down "Are you sure?" he asked

'Who knows but we need him to come with us to help us find the King" Donald whispered. Ikiru scoffed. How treacherous.

"Sora, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends." Leon offered

"Yeah I guess" Sora said Sora still depressed.

"But not like that. No frowning, no sad face, okay" Donald ordered.

Donald and Goofy looked expectantly waiting to see Sora's face.

"Cheese" he said looking up with a rather disturbing look on his face.

Ikiru turned away to stifle his laughter while Donald and Goofy burst into laughter.

"That sure is one funny face." Goofy said.

"Alright sure I'll go with you guys." Sora said perking up

"Donald Duck and Goofy at your service." They said.

"I'm Sora" They said all clasping hands.

"Just one question. What about Ikiru can he come too?" Sora asked

"Err…well" Donald began

"I don't think I'm invited Sora." Ikiru said

"Well then I'm not going either" Sora said defiantly

"Sora, you are going." Ikiru ordered marching angrily over to him

"No, I am not." He said pouting and stamping his foot.

"Well he can come. You were looking for the King too weren't you."

"Yes I was." Ikiru said solemnly

"Well if you're coming no more frowning for you either" Donald said.

Ikiru looked down. There was a moment of silence before he looked up causing Sora, Donald and Goofy to jump. His eyes turned pure red horns sticking up slightly on his head. His tongue flicked out like a snake's.

"Never mind just don't do that again!" Donald yelled.

Ikiru's face returned to normal. "I thought so." He said smirking.

"I'll meet you guy's in the first District. I have other business to take care of." Ikiru said curtly walking off without waiting for a response.

* * *

"Riku, wake up" a voice called out.

Riku rose slowly opening his eyes to the endless darkness. He looked around. The only thing he could make out was a boy standing off in the distance. The only Light came from the boy's sharp green eyes.

"I am Ikiru. You know you and me have a lot in common Riku." Ikiru said a dangerous smork on his face

* * *

"Ikiru, Ikiru. You cling to that boy Sora as if he can heal your broken past. Why do you still wish to resist fate? You were born from the darkness and in it you shall also end. Do you truly wish to replace Riku that badly?" Ansem said.

"This story is getting more interesting by the moment. Perhaps it is time I reveal to Sora just what you are."

* * *

Kingdom hearts disco beat: You are kind of right but Ikiru is not a nobody. But he does have a lot of reasons to want to get rid of Riku. The answer to what he is lies in Kingdom Hearts 2. The hints in this chapter are italicized. Think of the situation between Sephiroth and Cloud in Kingdom Hearts Two to get the relationship between Ikiru and Riku.

Thanks for being my only reviewer. For that you get a cookie any ways.

Read and review.


End file.
